


The Sweetest Thing

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Lives, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Love, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I wrote this instead of going to sleep straight away... Basically a rewrite of the lyrics to the song of the same name by Juice Newton to fit the ship known as Bethyl... Minus the chorusDaryl is the sweetest thing Beth has ever known





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

When she sees him in the morning with that old sleep still in his eyes, she remembers all the laughter and the tears they shared last night. And as they lie there, just two shadows in the light before the dawn, the sweetest thing Beth Greene has ever known is loving Daryl Dixon...

Now, she and he, they're not children. They have both been loved before. They have given and they have taken many rides on troubled shores. But all the heartaches and temptations only makes her love him more. The sweetest thing Beth has ever known is loving Daryl.


End file.
